criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Victories
Old Victories is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and thirty-first case of the game. It is the sixteenth case of The Mystery and the third case in Ivory Peaks. Plot After learning of the multiple cities’ link to the criminal gang they were looking for, Diana and the player heard that a body had been discovered on a baseball field. Once there, the duo discovered baseball star Alexis Mitchell, beaten to death. They were able to suspect the victim’s girlfriend, young woman Marie Summers, baseball player Reggie King and student Oliver Fredbear who they met previously. Back at the station, they were informed that Alexis had been seen at the floral park hours prior to his death. At the local floral park, the duo were able to add private eye Jack Chapman and famous singer Kim Wyatt to the suspects before discovering that Marie was angry with the victim because of his hand being where it shouldn’t be. They also found out that Alexis ruined Reggie’s chances of being chosen by a well-known team by purposely hitting him in the face with a baseball ball. The detectives then heard that a memorial for the victim was being held at the floral park. After successfully getting the memorial paused until the investigation is concluded, the team discovered that Alexis treated Oliver like a baby, going as far as to send him a pacifier, angering the young kid. They also discovered that Jack was spying on the victim due to his suspected drug use and that Kim had put a restraining order against Mitchell after he had ruined one of her shows while he was in a drunken state. After discovering a bloody baseball bat signed by the victim and filing it as the murder weapon, the team were able to arrest Marie for her boyfriend’s murder. After denying the murder, the bereaved woman told the team that she could never harm him. However when the duo showed her the evidence, she smirked before congratulating them for seeing through her fake tears. She admitted to the murder saying that Alexis only saw her as a diamond in his life. But what he wouldn’t suspect was that during his matches, she would sell diamonds to her criminal contacts after recovering them from a buried location on the field before the match began. But when Alexis caught her digging during his previous game, he confronted her about it. She denied saying that she was only giving the diamonds back to the man who lent her the diamonds. After he demanded to see the phone, she quickly grabbed his bat while he was looking at her phone and smacked him in the head. When he collapsed onto the ground, she began to wallop him over and over again until he was nothing more than a broken body of flesh, blood and bones. For the lack of remorse in the murder, Judge Brighton sentenced her to 90 years in prison. After Marie's trial, Chief Tempest assigned Diego with the player to find the buried diamonds in the baseball field. In the baseball field, the detectives discovered a recently touched pile of earth that looked like someone had recently disturbed it. After digging through the pile, they discovered a strange box that was intricately locked. After the team sent the box to their tech expert, Alexandra was able to help Erika open the locked box and uncover that the stolen diamonds that Marie had been selling was inside the box. Alexandra then told them that they had found a strange crest inside the box. After they interrogated Marie in prison, she told them that she was angry that they foiled her diamond smuggling scheme and that she would not tell them what the strange crest was. Meanwhile, Joshua’s little brother Zach came to the station, asking for help. Zach explained that while he was walking with his new puppy in the park, a bad man had threatened him that if the dog tried to bite him one more time, he would crucifix the child. In the panic, Zach dropped the leash his puppy was on, which led the bad man to steal his dog. At the park, they found a red leash with a strange substance on it, which led Joshua to reveal that the brand of gum was the one that Reggie King was chewing during the investigation. When Joshua and the player confronted Reggie about it, the baseball player angrily told them that the puppy should have been trained better and that he would give the pup to someone that could tame it. But when Joshua threatened to jail Reggie for theft, Reggie quickly gave the German shepherd to them before Joshua fined him. Back at the station, the player and Joshua gave the happy puppy back to Zach, who thanked his brother and player for the help. After all these events, the detectives then decided that they would go back to the baseball field and try to investigate the lockers to see if Marie or Alexis left anything there about the diamond smuggling. There, they found an old photo that had a man with a young woman who looked like Marie. After they scanned the photo, they found out according to the database that their own profiler Maxwell McKenzie was the man in the photo. They then confronted their profiler, who told them that he had left the criminal gang years ago. He then told them that he was done with the criminal gang and wanted nothing to do with it anymore. Soon after, the chief told them that she had police inspector Jayden Chase take the diamonds back to Rusthollow and return the diamonds to the necessary organizations. The team then vowed to continue searching the district for the drugs that the gang smuggled from Aurelia to the city before it fell into the hands of innocent people. Summary Victim *'Alexis Mitchell' (found beaten to death on a baseball field) Murder Weapon *'Baseball Bat' Killer *'Marie Summers' Suspects Profile *The suspect uses eye drops *The suspect eats granola *The suspect is a baseball fan Appearance *The suspect has a mud stain *The suspect wears a cap Profile *The suspect uses eye drops *The suspect eats granola *The suspect is a baseball fan Appearance *The suspect wears a cap Profile *The suspect uses eye drops *The suspect eats granola *The suspect is a baseball fan Appearance *The suspect wears a cap Profile *The suspect uses eye drops *The suspect is a baseball fan Appearance *The suspect has a mud stain Profile *The suspect uses eye drops *The suspect eats granola *The suspect is a baseball fan Appearance *The suspect has a mud stain Quasi-Suspect Killer's Profile *The killer eats granola. *The killer is a baseball fan. *The killer uses eye drops. *The killer has a mud stain. *The killer wears a cap. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Baseball Field. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Helmet, Ring Box) *Examine Ring Box. (Result: Ring Box Unlocked; New Suspect: Marie Summers) *Inform Marie of the victim's death. (New Crime Scene: Changing Room) *Investigate Changing Room. (Result: Faded Cap, Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Baseball Photo) *Examine Baseball Photo. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Reggie King) *Ask Reggie about his teammate's murder. *Examine Faded Cap. (Result: Autograph Revealed; New Suspect: Oliver Fredbear) *Ask Oliver about being the victim's fan. *Examine Bloody Helmet. (Result: Message to Victim) *Analyze Helmet Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a baseball fan) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats granola) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Attributes: Reggie is a baseball fan, Oliver is a baseball fan, Marie is a baseball fan. *Investigate Floral Park. (Result: Shredded Cap, Faded Photo, Flower Bush) *Examine Flower Bush. (Result: Wedding Ring; New Suspect: Jack Chapman) *Ask Jack Chapman about the murder. (Attribute: Jack is a baseball fan) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Selfie Photo; New Suspect: Kim Wyatt) *Ask Kim about meeting the murdered victim. (Attribute: Kim eats granola and is a baseball fan) *Examine Shredded Cap. (Result: Victim's Cap) *Analyze Victim's Cap. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses eye drops; New Crime Scene: Victim's Locker) *Investigate Victim's Locker. (Clues: Victim's Wallet, Defaced Trophy) *Examine Defaced Trophy. (Result: Scrawled Writing) *Analyze Handwriting. (09:00:00) *Ask Reggie about the defaced trophy. (Attribute: Reggie uses eye drops and eats granola) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Keys) *Examine Faded Keys Tag. (Result: Note) *Ask Marie about kicking her boyfriend out. (Attribute: Marie eats granola and uses eye drops) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Park Statue. (Clues: Faded Paper, Locked Gift, Broken Pieces) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Restraining Order) *Ask Kim about the restraining order she had against Alexis. (Attribute: Kim uses eye drops) *Examine Locked Gift. (Result: Pacifier Gift) *Ask Oliver about the gift from the victim. (Attribute: Oliver eats granola and uses eye drops) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: VCR Tape) *Analyze VCR Tape. (09:00:00) *Ask Jack about the victim's suspected drug use. (Attribute: Jack uses eye drops) *Investigate Coach's Box. (Clues: Bloody Bat, Bloody Granola Packet) *Examine Bloody Granola Packet. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mud stain) *Examine Bloody Bat. (Result: Torn Fibers) *Analyze Torn Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a cap) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to When Violence Bites Back (3/6). (1 star) When Violence Bites Back (3/6) *Investigate Baseball Field. (Clue: Pile of Earth) *Examine Pile of Earth. (Result: Strange Box) *Analyze Strange Box. (09:00:00) *Examine Faded Box Lid. (Result: Crest) *Ask Marie Summers about the crest that we found. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Zach needed help with. *Investigate Floral Park. (Clue: Dog Leash) *Examine Dog Leash. (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat. (03:00:00) *Give the puppy back to Zach. (Reward: Baseball Uniform) *Investigate Changing Room. (Clue: Old Photo; All tasks must be completed) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Maxwell Identified) *Ask Maxwell McKenzie about the old photo. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case. (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Ivory Peaks (The Mystery)